


The Seventh Circle

by Mint__Chip



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint__Chip/pseuds/Mint__Chip
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Seventh Circle

[M4F] The Seventh Circle [Script Offer][MDom][Demon summoning][A ton of kissing][Deals with the devil][Good girl][Cunnilingus][Kitchen Sex]then[Bedroom][Multiple listener orgasm][Dubcon]at first, then[Totally consensual]

SETUP  
This girl's past few weeks have been a living hell: working overtime, never-ending headaches, nosy neighbors and an annoying ex that doesn't seem to take a hint. But what she's really missing is company, someone to talk to. So in a moment of 3 AM brilliance, she decides to summon a demon to fix her problem, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

Not much to say about this one, fell asleep reading The Divine Comedy and dreamt about hot demons. I had to do a little research, you know, for credibility purposes. I'm SO going to Hell after this, anyway. I guess I'll see you guys there.  
Important note, this was written BY an adult and meant FOR adults. All of the characters depicted are of age as well.

GUIDELINES  
(recommended sfx, definitely not necessary, but they always help)  
[tone/action indications]  
*emphasis*  
Please feel free to modify the script to accomodate to your own personal tastes and personality! Change up some words, add something, remove parts, neither you nor I want you to be bored by this, so have fun!

Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

-

(pacing sounds)(some kind of demonic music starts)

[demonic/monster voice] Who is the conjuror that has summoned- [normal voice] Oh, shit, no, you're freaking out. [trying to get her attention] Um, hey? Could you, um, calm down for a second?

(silence) So, you summoned me.

[pause, confused] Why are you looking at me like that-

[realization] oh OH, yeah, you guys wear *clothes* here... Give me a second...

(snap sfx) That should work.

(silence) I know I'm out-of-this-world handsome, but you don't have to stare at me like that.

You *do* know that we can't make a deal unless you tell me what you want, right?

[pause] What do you mean you weren't expecting me? You literally *drew* my sigil, it's pretty hard to mess that up.

Tch, gimme that.

[take the book from her] *This* is the guy you were trying to get? [tongue click] Girl, you should be thankful you messed up then, he's a straight-up bitch.

Oh, look here. The pentagram is upside down. Not your fault, though, the editors printed it the wrong way, those stupid little fuckers.

But now that you're finally talking to me, let's discuss our arrangement, shall we?

[small pause] Well, yeah, our arrangement, deal, contract, whatever you wanna call it. You don't go summoning demons for the fun of it, you *have* to want something. Everybody does.

[tongue click][a little irritated] Look, I'm just saying this because it's obviously your fist time conjuring, but you kind of have to know what you want before, you know, opening up a gate to Hell.

[pause] Yeah, basic demonic etiquette.

[mildly annoyed sigh] I need you to understand that I can't leave unless a contract is made and fulfilled, so if you could please figure something out, that would be great.

[pause] I don't know. What could you possibly want? Power, money, influence... those are the usual three, take you pick.

[sigh] While *you're* making your choice, *I'm* gonna eat something. You have anything edible over here?

(fridge opening) What's my specialty? Well, I'm from Seventh, so you can guess.

[pause](fridge closing) Wait, you really don't know *anything* about how Hell works? Nothing at all? [annoyed groan] The Divine Comedy? Dante Alighieri? Sound familiar? No? Fucking hell, kids these days.

Seventh is the Circle of Hell for the violent, the Minotaur guards it. He's a little intimidating at first, but he's pretty nice once you get to know him, maybe you'll get to meet him sometime.

[pause] What? You chose already?

[small pause] No, I *can't* help you choose, it's against contract policy.

[tongue click] Okay, maybe I can give you a few guidelines, but just because you've given me food,it's you first time, and I want to get this done with as soon as possible.

[pause] What? Well, yeah, of course it's better here than down there, but we have bills to pay and the only way of doing that is by this.

Okay, my recommendation? Go all out, ask for as much as you can think of, you're going to Hell anyway.

[small pause] Well, duh, or did you think that summoning a demon is a little slip in the eyes of sky daddy? C'mon, you're headed straight to Sixth, with all the other heretics.

Uh-uh, no, no way, no time to regret now. The deed is done. You might as well just have everything you want now, I mean, your punishment is not going to be any worse.

[pause] Oh yeah, Hell newbie, I keep forgetting. You're gonna be punished for making a deal with a demon, but that's it. What you ask for doesn't really matter unless you want to, I don't know, kill   
somebody or something like that.

[pause] Wait, you want to offer *me* a deal? Girl, I don't think you understant how this-

[interrupted] Gee, okay, talk.

[pause]

So, a quid pro quo, huh? Elaborate.

[she's explaining, make some engangement sounds, show that you're listening, some "I see"s and "okay"s would be good, too]

Okay, let me get this straight.

[skeptical] You want *me*, a demon from Hell, to stay *here*, in the Earth realm with *you*, until you die? And then I take your soul as payment. All of this because you're *lonely*?

[laugh] You're a hardcore one, girl. I like that.

[pause]

Of course I agree, do you know how hot it gets down there? The big guy takes his job seriously.

[through a laughing fit] PFFFT, HAHAHA, no? Of course you can't summon fucking Lucifer. He's kinda busy, you know, running literal HELL?

What do we do now? Well, now, we seal the contract. Quick tip, be specific, I'm not an asshole, but do like seeing pretty girls struggle.

[pause] Mh-hm, that works for me. Shake my hand.

[small pause] Yeah, I'm not really a fan of the stupid rhymes or the bloody sacrifices. This is a lot easier.

(demonic music)

[bored voice] A deal has been made, now you're bound to me by the seal of Lord Satan, etcetera, etcetera. Congratulations, you're officially going to Hell, and have a new roommate.

Now, if you don't mind... [lifting her up onto the table] What am I doing? Hm, giving you a little company, of course.

(kissing sounds)

Don't fight it, princess. (kiss) You know you need this as much as I do. (kiss) Yes, right now.

(kissing stops)

[annoyed] "Wait, wait", what? [small pause] Only kissing? [sigh] okay, then. I'm at your service, after all.

(more kissing sounds) That was a cute moan, I think you like it when I kiss your neck like this.

[kiss] What about if I bite a little bit?

[small pause] Don't give me that look, missy, you know I won't hurt you.

(suck hickey) Not unless you ask me to, of course.

(light thud as her back hits the table)

[laugh] Quit squirming, princess. As I said, I'm just gonna kiss you... [playful] I just never specified where.

[improv time! kissing down her body to get to the golden prize between her legs, if u know what i mean] [some ideas:]

Is your shoulder sensitive, princess? [bite down]

[chuckle] Good girl. Let's get this shirt off, mh?

(clothing sfx) Sweet. [kiss down her neck] You know what? Your collarbone would look so pretty with some marks on it...

[sucking] Stay still for me, princess. You wouldn't want me to bite you too hard, would you?

That's a good girl.

[kissing] What if I kissed down your stomach and did... this?

(more clothing sfx)

[pulling her pants and panties off and throwing them aside] Don't cover up, little girl.

Do I need to pin your hands down? [pause] That's what I thought.

You should know that it's been centuries since I've... given into the carnal pleasures of lust.

[lean down and whisper into her ear] I'm still going to make you feel better than any man has ever made you feel.

[back to normal] After I'm done with you, no other man will ever be enough to satisfy you.

[kissing] Lucky for you, I'm not leaving anytime soon.

[some cunnilingus improv! make it good, make it count. Miss thing has NOT sold her soul to the devil for some poorly eaten pussy]

[licks and laps, slow at first] Yeah, perks of a demon tongue. [lick] Longuer than any human's, [suck] stronger, too.

[faster licks] Perfect for tongue fucking pretty girls like yourself, hm?

[some hell-worthy eating out, please and thank you] You taste wonderful, princess.

So sweet, so wet, you're very tasty, doll.

[the rest is up to you, mr demon ;) make sure to eat her out like you mean it, some nice dirty talk would be ideal too]

[fast and hard] That's it, princess, I know you're close. Now cum for me.

[congratulations! she came!] Attagirl.

[but you keep going] I hope you don't mind me, missy.

[still going fast] I've been starved for so long and you just taste [lick] *so* [lick] *fucking* [lick] *good*.

[still at it] So responsive, little one.

Don't you *dare* hold back on me now. Let me hear how good I'm making you feel.

[stop] "Stop"? Again? What is it now?

[teasing] Oh, I see. So the princess wants the real thing, huh?

[whispery] Who am I to deny my contractor?

C'mon, legs around me.

[pause] Good girl.

(footsteps, door opening, thud as you throw her on the bed)

[climbing on top of her] What do you want, missy?

[kissing her neck] I need direct orders, though. As specific as possible.

[laugh] I *did* tell you I like seeing pretty girls struggle, didn't I?

Just say it, I'll be happy to oblige.

[pause, let her talk]

You know, you're even more adorable when you blush. Now out with it, princess, patience is not my strong suit.

[small pause] [teasing] What was that, doll? I couldn't quite hear what you said just now.

[chuckle] That wasn't that hard, was it?

Okay, then, pull it out of my pants.

[pause] What, you wanted it, right? Then come and take it.

(belt unbuckling and zipper sfx)

Good girl, so obedient. Now, lay back and let me do the work, missy.

(wet sounds) *Fuck*, you're tight.

[fucking improv AND don't forget the man sounds. we l o v e man sounds][remember that you haven't had any pussy in literal decades, and this one is a good fucking pussy. enjoy]

[groans] How can you be this tight still? Was my tongue not enough for you, love?

*Fuck* There you go, squeezing my cock even harder.

[heavy breathing] I almost forgot how good human pussy is, but you? You're something else.

[more man sounds bc yes] Keep moaning for me, that's right.

Now, you weren't *that* specific, so I'm gonna take the liberty to fuck you until you can't even talk anymore.

[grunt] I'm gonna fuck you over and over, until you *fucking* pass out, princess.

You won't be able to walk for days.

[heavy breathing] You're getting even tighter over there.

[feel free to add some dirty talk over here, tell her how good she feels, some praise and of course grunts and groans]

What if I rub your clit, huh? You'd like that?

[mildly condescending] Of course you would, you love it when I rub your swollen little clit while I pound into your pretty pussy.

Don't worry princess, I love it too.

[pause] What was that? You're feeling dizzy?

Good.

Let go, princess, don't fight it. Give me that orgasm, c'mon, you know you need it.

Is it okay if I keep fucking you when you pass out, hm?

Wonderful, so good for me.

[hard biting sound] It was lovely to do business with you.

(fucking sounds fade into the background)

-

(soft snoring)(birds chirping)

[yawn] Well, good morning, princess.

[chuckle] What's with that face? Why the freaked out look?

[pause] No, of course I'm *not* an incubus. Those little fuckers are so annoying, I swear.

[pause] Well, you asked for 'company', but didn't really specify which kind.

I just thought it was appropriate at the moment.

[pause] I cleaned you up after I was done. You're my contractor, after all, I can't have you going to bed with demon cum spilling out of you.

Okay, what the Hell is up with you now?

[pause] Yes, yes, we know. You slept with a demon.[somehow insecure] Was it *that* bad?

[she says no] Okay, did you enjoy it?

[she says yes] Then there's no need to freak. It's in the contract, I need to take care of you and keep you company. That includes keeping your more carnal needs satisfied as well.

[pause] Okay, it'll take you some time to get used to terms with this whole arrangement, but you will, eventually.

You're a smart one. Well, as smart as someone who just sold her soul to a demon.

[tired sigh] You wanted to ask me something, princess? You're staring pretty hard.

[small pause] Shoot, I'm all ears.

[slightly longer pause as she asks] Oof, you want me to be honest? Remember when I said that Hell gets very hot? Yeah, well, at night it literally freezes over, and in Seventh, devils aren't really the cuddly type.

It's nice to have some warmth at night, you know? Your bed also happens to be very comfy, and human food is great. There really isn't anything *not* to love about Earth.

So, thank you, I guess? For offering the deal? You're saving me a few nasty years down there.

[small pause and laugh] Yeah, I guess you could say I'm your new bodyguard.

[content sigh] Let's figure this out together, princess. I want this to work as much as you do.

[pause] Okay, quit freaking out! You can say I'm your roommate or you boyfriend or your third cousin once removed, I don't care!

[laugh] C'mere, brat. '

(sheets rustling)

It's still early, go back to sleep, princess.

[humming]

[soft sigh] What am I gonna do with you, little girl.


End file.
